Bride of the Devil
by Spectra Angel1
Summary: *CHAPT 9 Up!!* Harry has a sister that hasn't been found for 15 years. Voldy has a daughter! Both girls go to Hogwarts.Voldy wants Harry's sister and will do anything to get her!Why?Can Harry protect his sister? Is this part of a prophecy? Rape,sex, & lan
1. The Breaking of the Family

**Bride of the Devil  
  
By: Spectra Angel  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: The Breaking of the Family  
**  
"Lily, take Harry and Diana, and go. I'll hold him off"  
  
"You can't. He'll kill you. Listen to me James. Come with me!"  
  
"No. He'll kill all of us Lily. You have to leave with our children. They have so much to live for! Besides Voldemort is after both of them"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go!! Please!! Lily I love you and Harry and Diana!!"  
  
"I love you too James, but..."  
  
BOOM!! BOOM!! The door was suddenly breaking off.  
  
"Lily you have to go. He's coming!! I'll hold him off!!"  
  
"Ohhhh, James!!! I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too. Always have always will."  
  
With that Lily Potter bent down and gave her husband a strong kiss. She left with her two babies in her arms.  
  
James kept staring at her until she left the room. James murmured with a smile, "I love you Lily"  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in came Voldemort.  
  
"Ahhh. James Potter. How nice to meet"  
  
"The same goes to me, Voldemort" James' smile had faded and looked at Voldemort with disgust.  
  
"If you don't want to die, just give me your two children"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Then you choose death. Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
A flash of green light suddenly appeared out of the tip of Voldemort's wand and James knew no more.  
  
  
  
In the Other Room~*~**~*~  
  
  
  
"Stand aside girl, stand aside!!"  
  
"Please, anything but my two children!!!"  
  
"Move, you foolish girl. I said MOVE!!!"  
  
"NO!!! Please no!! Anything but them. Let them live!! Please they have so much to live for!!"  
  
"Fine!! You choose death like your foolish husband!! Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the green light that hit the pleading woman dissolved into black and white and Adela knew no more.


	2. Adela Ramirez, the Proud Californian Gir...

**Bride of the Devil  
  
By Spectra Angel  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Adela Ramirez, the Proud Californian Girl**  
  
Adela Isabelle Eva Ramirez Ripoll (short term Adela Ramirez Ripoll) woke up suddenly from her bed screaming, sweating and panting. She raised a hand and gingerly touched her scar, the only remainder of her past. At least that's what she thought. She had stopped screaming all of the sudden.  
  
"Ohh, not that dream again," Adela mumbled with her Californian accent.  
  
(BY THE WAY, GO CALIFORNIA!! WOW!!! CALIFORNIA KICKS ASS!!)  
  
This hadn't been the first time for over 15 years that had happened. At first Adela thought this was just one of those stupid good for nothing dreams. But she instantly knew that it wasn't for it had happened more than one time. The more she dreamed about it the more worried she would get. Nevertheless, Adela wanted to know whom those people were in her dreams. She wanted to know whom the woman that was crying, and the man that tried to protect her family or those two babies clutched in their mother's arms were.  
  
Especially that tall man in the hood that killed those innocent people was. Were those people her parents she was always wondering about? Preposterous!! Her foster parents told her they were dead a long time ago. Or were not?  
  
"Adela!!! Are you O.K?!" a voice abruptly answered with a heavy Spanish accent.  
  
"Yes, Maria! I'm O.K!!" Adela suddenly jumped out of her bed and took of her pajamas and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sleeve less shirt. She went to the bathroom and dressed as quickly as she could. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
A 16-year-old girl stared back at her with her long and beautiful dark ebony hair, which was like halo. Her emerald eyes were beautiful and brilliant that caught the attention of men. Her face was pale like ivory and her lips were red like a ruby shining through the light. In her forehead was a scar that stood out vivid in her forehead.  
  
People would say she looked so much like Shakira, except for her green eyes. This only made Adela laugh.  
  
She had a body that would not quit (as all the guys would say) for she was small but thin and slender as always. She was gorgeous, clever, and extremely kind too. She had never received a bad grade and always loved to help on charities and help others on their work and problems. But she was also gifted.  
  
One of her most precious gifts was her voice. Everybody loved to listen to her sing, for she had the most beautiful voice in the world. Besides having a beautiful voice Adela had the most rarest gift of all.  
  
Adela had the power to talk to snakes. She didn't notice this and didn't even know that she was a Parseltongue just like her brother and the Dark Lord.  
  
However, Adela had always wondered about the weird things that had happened to her for the rest of her childhood and her teenage years. One time she had fallen of the stairs when she was eight years old. She had escaped only with a small scar and no bruises were visible through her.  
  
Royalty had reigned in the wizarding world for she was actually Diana Potter, the daughter of two powerful wizards, James and Lily Potter, who had died and the sister of the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.  
  
Her parent's never knew whom Adela's real forename was or what she really 'was'. They always prided themselves by saying that she was 100% Latin-American. Adela always prided herself on being Californian since she had been raised in California the rest of her life.  
  
All they would always said to her was she was 'a gift from the gods' since they couldn't have children of their own. They kept telling Adela how beautiful she was when they first saw her in their entrance door when she was a baby and how proud she made them.  
  
Adela would probably never know about her world and her real life.  
  
Adela shuddered and murmured to herself "I'm just a normal kid, nothing else. I just hope I'm not loosing my mind over this"  
  
Once she was dressed out and ready to go to school she looked at her clock.  
  
"Ohhh, man! It's 7:45!! I'm going to be late for school!!"  
  
She went to her mirror and combs her hair quickly. She headed to the kitchen as fast as she could and grabbed a slice of bred and some milk. Adela spotted her two cousins Maria and Jose sitting on a chair by the table.  
  
"Your going to be late again, Adela" Maria and Jose murmured as they saw Adela scoff her bread.  
  
"I know. It's just my dreams that make me wake up late" Adela said rather exasperated.  
  
"Why?" Maria said worriedly. Maria was a tall and slender pretty girl with brown hair and dark eyes. She had a heavy Californian and sometimes-Spanish accent. She was four years older than Adela.  
  
"Yeah. You know you keep saying that" Jose suddenly stopped as he looked at the fuming expression on Adela's face "Ayy perdon!!" Jose was Maria's brother and they both got along just like he did with Adela. Jose was a year older than Maria and like his sister; he had brown hair and dark eyes. He was thin and tall. To Maria's and Adela's opinion they would say he was cute instead of handsome.  
  
"Yes I do" Adela said with a smile.  
  
"I don't know about your dreams but you need to get on time to school then we can discuss these 'dreams' you keep saying everyday" Maria replied with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, prima" Adela said with her Spanish accent.  
  
"Hey, La Tia is coming" Jose suddenly said.  
  
Adela's mother emerged from the living room and she spotted her daughter barely finishing her bread.  
  
"Ayyy Adeal!!! What am I going to do with you, hija? You're going to be late again for la escuela again" her mother told her with her Spanish accent. Adela's mother was a small and thin woman with a kind face. Unlike her daughter, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Ayyyy, Mama. Don't worry. I'll be on time to la escuela. No te preocupes" she told her mother. Her mother was so overprotective of her daughter all of the sudden.  
  
The beeping of a car suddenly made everyone jump.  
  
"Come on Adela. Your father is waiting in the car. Now go and have a nice day"  
  
Adela embraced her mother and her cousins. She left her house and headed for the car that was waiting for her outside of the house. Her father was in the car waiting for her with a grimace.  
  
"Your late, muchacha" her father said. Even though Adela's father was smaller than her, he was very strict with her daughter but usually he was loving with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Papi.I promise I'll try to wake up early. Can you forgive me Papi?" she gave her father an innocent look, which made her father laugh.  
  
"Ahhh, all right Hija. You'll always be my little Princesa. How can I get mad at such a pretty and innocent thing like you?" Both of them laughed.  
  
"Anyways, why can't you get up early in the morning, hija?" her father said with concern.  
  
"Ohhhh" Adela looked at her father "Well you see, I have nightmares Dad."  
  
"Nightmare. You mean pesadillas?" Her father looked at her more apprehensive than ever.  
  
"Yeah. I think it's these people I think I know but I can't remember who they are" Her father looked at her shocked.  
  
"Can you see how they look like?"  
  
"No. I just hear voices. That's all. But I think they are my parents."  
  
Her father suddenly stopped the car. Adela looked at her father alarmed and concerned.  
  
"Are you OK, Papa?"  
  
"Si. It's just that, I don't think it is possible. I mean your real parents are dead"  
  
"How come you and Mama are sure? Has anyone told you about them?"  
  
"No, hija, no. It's just; I get the feeling that they are dead. I don't know why, that's just how I feel. Me entiendes, Hija?"  
  
"Si, Papi. I guess your right." She looked down disappointed.  
  
"Is there anything else you want to know?" her father asked her kindly.  
  
"Yeah. How did I get here, in California?"  
  
"Ohhhh. Well, you see Adela, we actually lived in New York when we found you and adopted you. But New York was a dangerous and didn't have enough jobs for people. So your mother and I decided to live her in California for a better life for us and especially, you. And now we are here with a better life and a good job"  
  
"Yeah. That's right" Adela smiled at her father. "Oh. One more thing too, Papi"  
  
"Yes, princesa?"  
  
"Do you know if I had a brother before?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I get the feeling someone related to me is out there waiting for me"  
  
Her father looked at her again and in unease. He broke the silence.  
  
"Well we have to leave. Don't want to be late for school do you?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Que bien. Now lets go"  
  
Adela's father turned on the car again and drove all the way to school. Adela wondered about her nightmares and her family.  
  
Something in her heart told her that her family was alive somewhere far away from here. She hoped she was right.


	3. Meet Jessica Riddle

**Bride of the Devil  
  
By Spectra Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Meet Jessica Riddle**  
  
Erika Smith had woken up late for school again. This had been the third time of this week. She didn't know why but this had started when she had barely turned sixteen years old. She didn't know why but she kept hearing voices of a man with a serpentine voice. Like if he needed her right now, by his side.  
  
Nevertheless, she didn't seem to care. Erika had always thought of herself being superior than others. She was not part of anyone's life in the wizarding world. But as far as her parents were apprehensive, she was just another unpretentious, average American girl.  
  
Nonetheless, she was not normal. Erika was far too extraordinary. She was strange. Royalty in the world of magic had ruled for she was actually Jessica Riddle, the daughter of the Dark Lord Voldemort. If her identity were known, witches and wizards around the world would fear her.  
  
Although, she had not been found for sixteen years. Even if she was not known and found in the wizarding world she was popular where she lived at, New York.  
  
She was gorgeous. Her hair was short and dark as ebony. She was short and had a body that would not quit (as all the boys would say). Her eyes were dark green as the fresh leaves of a tree. She had never received a bad grade and had dated many guys before.  
  
"Oh shit!! I'm late again!!" Erika shouted loudly.  
  
"Erika, your going to be late again!!" a voice with a heavy New York accent said outside of the room.  
  
"Damn!! I just hate it when this happens!!" she went downstairs and grabbed apiece of toast with milk. She drank the milk as fast as she could and went downstairs. She had suddenly remembered something. She went back in to her room and started looking for something hurriedly.  
  
"Mom!! Do you remembered where I put my English Text Book?!" she yelled.  
  
No one answered. "Mom!?" again no one answered.  
  
"Mom!! Come on answer me!!" Erika was now getting frustrated. 'Why doesn't she answer me?' she thought madly.  
  
"MOM!! Come on, answer me dammit!!" again her mother did not answer. Something was wrong. Not also did her mother not answered back but the whole house was dead quiet.  
  
'Okay. This has to be a joke. Right' Erika was now getting scared.  
  
She headed to the kitchen where her mother had been calling her before. She suddenly noticed something wrong. The kitchen's lights were turned off and he heard a rather strange noise. Like footsteps.  
  
"Mom? Are you there? Answer me please" she replied, her voice full of anxiety.  
  
Another footstep. "Whose there?" Again no one answered.  
  
"Mom? Is that you?" Jessica's angered had faded and only fear came to her. She ran her hands on the floor and tried to look for something, like a bat or a baseball. She had found something round and hard on the ground.  
  
'Yes! A baseball!' she grabbed it quickly and ran her hands on the wall. She was looking for the light switch.  
  
As soon as she reached it, she clicked it on and the lights came back. She looked around the room and gasped. No one was in there and everything was in order.  
  
"Mom? Where are you? This isn't funny anymore Mom!" she shuddered violently.  
  
She turned around to face the entrance door but someone was already behind her. It was a person but was draped in a cloak. Erika didn't know if it was a man or a woman. However this person was shorter than an average man.  
  
Erika was shocked and scared. She clutched the baseball harder in her grasp not noticing that she had a useful tool in her hands.  
  
"Come with me" It was a male.  
  
"Who the fuck are you!" Erika shouted.  
  
"It doesn't matter!! Just come with me!!" the man seemed to be in a hurry for his voice was proving so.  
  
"Fuck no!! What? You think I'm stupid or something!! I'm not going with you" she seemed madder than scared.  
  
"You have to come with me!! I don't have your time" the man made an attempt to grab Erika. But she flinched from his cold touch. She frowned and shouted, "Fuck no!! Now who are you, motherfucker??!!"  
  
The small man looked tired and furious. He sighed and looked at Erika calmly.  
  
"I'm Wormatail but my real name is Peter Petegrew. Are you happy now? You have to come with me if no-"  
  
"Why? Why do I have to go with you? And why are you in my house?!"  
  
"You have to. Your father is waiting in his lair. Now come with me, or your father will be mad at us"  
  
"My f-f-f-father? But my mother said-" Erika had completely forgotten about her mother.  
  
"Where's my mother?" she asked shakily. She hoped whoever that man was didn't harm her mother, nor would he?  
  
"Dead? Now lets go!! I don't have your time!" the man named 'Wormtail' seemed impatient.  
  
"W-w-w-What? Dead? B-b-b-" her eyes were getting watery all of the sudden.  
  
"That doesn't matter!! She's a Muggle and you're a pureblooded witch!! Now come on!!"  
  
"My moms a what? I'm a what?" now she thought this man was just loco.  
  
"Ok, that's it!! Your father told me to bring you him whether you like it or not. So I guess using a little bit of magic isn't going to harm anyone!?"  
  
Erika raised her eyebrows. 'Where the fuck did this man come from?' She made her way to the door and probably tried to get some help but a man had freed what looked like a stick.  
  
Erika paused and looked at the man for a while. 'What is a stick going to do to me? I knew this man was fuckin' crazy!!!'  
  
But the short man pointed the 'stick' to her chest and murmured a spell. Snake like cords were shot out of the tip of the 'stick' and were tied around the girl's hands and legs. She was tied up and scared.  
  
She didn't know what was going on and started screaming hysterically.  
  
"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY!! PLEASE!!"  
  
The man murmured another spell and this time the girl was levitated. He walked to where the fireplace was at and placed his hands in his pocket. He withdrew it and in his hand was something green. Like powder. He threw it in the fireplace and shouted.  
  
"The Dark Lord's Lair!" Suddenly a huge green fire emerged out of nowhere and the man stepped forward and so did Erika.  
  
Erika couldn't believe any of this. But before her eyes, the young girl and the man were transported to a dark and cold room.  
  
"Finally she has arrived" came a high-pitched voice. Erika felt warmth to these words, like familiar. She didn't know was about to happen.


	4. Abducted

**Bride of the Devil  
  
By Spectra Angel  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
I feel ever so sorry for my friend Mistress Potter. Her story Child Full of Grace was removed from FanFiction.net but she posted it in Snitchfiction.net. Now I can read it!! Well enjoy this chapter and tell me if you like it or hate it!! Thanks!!  
  
*~*~**~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~**  
  
** Abducted **  
**  
  
  
Jessica felt a warmness surging through her body as she heard the soft whispers coming from the shimmering darkness of the room.  
  
But she couldn't be that fooled. She was intellectual and she knew that a stranger with a British accent had abducted her.  
  
What she didn't know was that she would sooner know who she really is. She looked around the dark room, her eyes full of trepidation.  
  
"She has finally arrived..." Came that high-pitched voice once again.  
  
"Yes, My Lord" whispered the cloaked figure that had abducted Jessica.  
  
"You know what to do Wormtail" the high-pitched voice whispered once again.  
  
"Yes, My Lord. As you wish" Wormtail replied.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jessica whispered.  
  
The cloaked figure walked towards Jessica and untied the ropes that bonded her. She massaged her wrists and looked at the man named "Wormtail" in hatred.  
  
"Where the fuck am I?" she hissed in hatred.  
  
"In your father's hidden fortress"  
  
"What? I told you my father is dead and he wouldn't even care about me to have me back with him!!!" she just couldn't' believe this man.  
  
"How are you sure? Hmm? Don't tell me your stupid Muggle born mother told you so" Wormtail forced a laugh.  
  
Jessica looked at him perplexed. 'What the fuck is this man talking about? And where the fuck am I?"  
  
"Listen" Jessica replied calmly, although she couldn't hide the fear that tried to overwhelm her voice "Just take me home and I promise I won't tell the cops about you, OK?"  
  
"But you are home, Jessica Riddle" Wormtail laughed once again.  
  
Jessica looked at him flabbergasted. 'Jessica? Who the fuck is this man talking to?'  
  
"I'm not Jessica Riddle. My name's Erika Smith you jackass" anger was now overwhelming her now.  
  
"No your not, Jessica" Wormtail was now walking towards her.  
  
Jessica backed herself up towards the corner of the room. 'This guys creepy'  
  
"Come Jessica. I won't hurt you" Wormtail replied softly.  
  
"No. Get away from me you freak!!" Jessica shrieked.  
  
"I told you I'm not going to hurt you. I promise!!" Wormtail replied angrily.  
  
"No!! I don't believe you!! You kidnapped me and you expect me to believe you? Hell no, motherfucker!!" Jessica raised her fists. "If your going to fight, then lets do it" She looked at Wormtail's small figure. 'What a midget!' she thought.  
  
Wormtail looked at Jessica for a moment and then he placed his hand into his pocket.  
  
This made Jessica nervous again. She lowered her hands and looked at Wormtail cautiously.  
  
Wormtail released a stick that was of course a wand. He pointed it a Jessica and murmured softly.  
  
"I guess I have to use magic again, my dear girl"  
  
"Oh my God!" Jessica ran but wasn't quick enough to run away from the curse that was sent to her.  
  
She was now bonded to the wall and couldn't move one muscle. Wormtail approached her and looked up at her.  
  
"Your so pretty Jessica, very pretty indeed" he raised his hand and caressed her cheek gently. "Your fathers not here so I guess I should entertain myself" He laughed once again.  
  
He raised his hand and placed her on her breasts. He rubbed her gently and he kissed Jessica on the cheek.  
  
"Get you-" but before she could argue something made her voice drop dead. Wormtail's wand was pointed directly at her neck and he smiled up at her.  
  
"Don't even say a word my dear girl" He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Jessica tried to move as much as she could but it was all in vain. She tried to scream but it was all in vain as well.  
  
Wormtail's tongue was now inside of her, softly and slowly. He massaged her insides and she was repulsed by what was happening to her. Wormtail's hands were now roaming up and down her body. One hand was placed on her breast while the other between her legs.  
  
He rubbed her gently down under her. The other hand now slipped under Jessica's shirt and was now touching stroking her breasts slowly but very hard.  
  
Once he was done he pulled away from Jessica's lips and looked at her triumphantly. Jessica's eyes were full of hatred. The spell that kept her silent was now removed and she finally could feel her voice coming back.  
  
"You hateful bastard!! Who the fuck you think you are, huh!!" Jessica spit in his face.  
  
Wormtail looked at her for a second then he placed his hand back on his robe. Jessica recoiled. He probably wasn't going to place her another spell would he?  
  
No. Not this time. Wormtail had released what looked like a small of a green liquid. He took off the top and he placed it in front of Jessica.  
  
"What is that?" Jessica replied.  
  
"It doesn't matter, just drink it" Wormtail replied.  
  
"Fuck no!! What you think I am stupid or something?!" Jessica replied angrily. He eyes were still set on the green liquid.  
  
"Drink it, damnit!! Nothing bad is going to happen. Then after you wake up I'll explain everything to-" Wormtai's voice was cut in.  
  
"When I wake up? What the hell do you mean 'When I wake up'? Like if I'm ever going to w-"  
  
Wormtail grabbed hold of her head and poured the potion down her throat. Jessica choked slightly the awful tasting potion. Her body felt careless and weightless.  
  
She felt lightheaded but before she knew it she was sound asleep.


	5. The Forest, the Girl, and the Dark Lord

**Bride of the Devil  
  
By Spectra Angel  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**  
  
  
  
** The Forest, the Girl, and the Dark Lord **  
  
**  
  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, dreams. He dreams of a girl with long dark, ebony hair and beautiful green eyes. She is thin and extremely beautiful. She's looks divinely... like a goddess.  
  
However, this girl's eyes were oddly familiar to Harry. Her eyes were exactly like his. The girl is weeping and lying on the floor of the Forbidden Forest. Her robes are ripped and torn, and blood is running all over her body. Harry remembers this heart-breaking dream. This wasn't his former time having this dream.  
  
Harry wants to help her and take her out of the Forbidden Forest but he notices that he can't move. He is paralyzed from head to toes.  
  
All he could do is observe and gape at the meager, weeping and gorgeous girl lying on the dirt. The girl murmured something.  
  
"Somebody ... Please help me...please...anyone...Harry....Harry" she kept moaning Harry's name. She was weeping and blood was still flowing all over her exquisite body. Harry had the urge to cry and help her out, but again, he couldn't.  
  
'Somebody, please help her!! Anyone!!!' Harry thought with his entire valor. Unexpectedly, a tall and skeletally thin figure, draped in a cloak with his hood on, appeared out of nowhere. Harry could make out some features out of the tall and thin stranger. He had vivid scarlet red eyes, pale porcelain skin, and a flattened nose like a serpent's.  
  
Harry gasped and tried to move as much as he could, but it was all in vein. His scar was now burning up furiously he clamps his hand on his forehead. Harry looks back at the girl who at the same time also had her hand on her forehead and was rubbing it furiously. Harry gapes at the girl and he gasps. He couldn't believe what his eyes were looking at.  
  
A scar. An exact same scar like his. This girl had the exact same scar as Harry on her forehead.  
  
Harry's eyes were now darting towards the dark and tall figure.  
  
He knew who this stranger with the serpentine face was. It was Lord Voldemort. The only man that haunted his dream and frightened him to death and also the only man that could bring Harry pain and torture.  
  
Voldemort took no notice of Harry and walked over to the weeping girl lying on the dirt with her robes torn.  
  
"Hello, beautiful one" he replied softly. Harry notice his voice held a hint of triumph.  
  
"Pl-pl-pl-please, sir. Don't hurt my friends and family. I'll give you anything," the girl was pleading still with tears running down he sweet face. Again those eyes were so familiar.  
  
"But, my beautiful one, I already have what I always wanted" Voldemort's eyes were filled with a wanton desire.  
  
"Pl-pl-pl-please don't kill me. I didn't do anything wrong" still she kept crying and begging Voldemort for mercy.  
  
"You're such a sweet girl. I'm not going to kill you. You're the only one whom I desired and wanted this whole time" Voldemort gave the girl a cruel and loveless smile.  
  
He leaned forward to stroke her cheek "You are not like your parents and neither your foolish brother"  
  
"Huh?" the girl looked at Voldemort, his hand still on her cheek. She didn't know what this man was talking about. Fear was clear in her emerald eyes. All of the sudden, Voldemort walked closer to the young girl was and looked at her more desirable with his cold scarlet eyes.  
  
"I remembered your parents and your brother very well. Your parents were always brave and courageous. They loved to joke around with their friends and family. Your brother was also the same. Unlike them, you take everything with cautiousness and you try to protect and care your family as much as you can. You are a very sweet girl. I wonder why, though?"  
  
He released his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the girl. He murmured a spell and the girl's hands were suddenly bounded together. Voldemort walked over her and straddled her as best as he could and began to undo her robes until she was stripped down in her undergarments. Harry could not see clearly the full figure of the young girl.  
  
  
  
Voldemort raised a hand and began to stroke gently the girl's face as he inhaled the smell, which was from the girl's.  
  
"Pl-pl-pl-please sir. What are you going to do?" her voice was vacillating worse than ever.  
  
"Relax, sweet face. And please, don't call me sir. My name is Lord Voldemort," he said softly as he ran his hands up and down her body. This time the girl was crying soundlessly and tears were now running down her face again. She gasped and choked down a sob as Voldemort rubbed her between her legs.  
  
He began to kiss her softly on the lips and trailed down her delicate throat. He made his way through her shoulders and bit them slightly.  
  
"Ohhhh, God. You are so delicious and beautiful, my pet. Much more than my OWN daughter" Voldemort moaned as he continued to kiss her. The girl kept crying and Voldemort leaned in and kissed the tears away. "Why do you cry, beautiful one?"  
  
"Stop it, please" the girl pleaded.  
  
Voldemort ignored her and continued with his business. This time Voldemort began to kiss her more fiercely his tongue running down the girl's breast all the way to her legs. Voldemort parted her legs slowly and pounded on her until she would scream.  
  
  
  
The girl kept crying until her voice died out and she fainted. Her last words were "Help me" As the girl fainted, Harry felt his dream dissolve into white and black and he knew no more.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
  
  
**A/N: Pretty sad huh? I know. I hope I finish my next chapter. I was thinking on posting this story on Snitchfiction.net. An NC-17 I guess. You guys tell me!!  
  
Please Read and Review!!  
  
-Spectra Angel******


	6. Letters

**Bride of the Devil  
  
By Spectra Angel  
  
~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What did you guys think about my previous chapter? Love it or hate it? Well I hope this one is as enjoyable as the rest!!  
  
*~*~*~*~**~***~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*** Letters *****  
  
When Harry woke up from his dream he perceived that he was draped in cold sweat. He ignores it somehow and tries to think about the dream he had just a few seconds ago. Harry places a hand on his hair and runs it slowly and carefully.  
  
'What in the world was that?' Harry though awe-struck. There are so many questions racing on his mind. Who was that girl and what was she doing in the Forbidden Forest? Why was she so battered like that? Why didn't Voldemort kill her? Why did he rape that poor girl? Does Voldemort really have a daughter? And mainly, why does that girl look so familiar to Harry and how come she has a scar just like him?  
  
Questions, questions, and more questions running through his mind.  
  
He gets up from his bed and walks towards his desk. He grabs a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. He suddenly had an idea. There ware only two people whom Harry knew where the only ones who would answer his questions.  
  
Sirius Black and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
He scribbles in the piece of parchment but he can't disregard the dream he had.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Just today I had a dream. A strange dream unlike the others I had. I was in the Forbidden Forest and there was a girl, a familiar looking girl on the dirt. She was crying and her robes were torn and she was bleeding nonstop. She kept moaning my name. And you won't believe this Sirius. This girl had a scar in her forehead just like mine. What does this mean Sirius?  
  
I tried to help the girl but I couldn't move and I saw something terrible happen.  
  
Voldemort appeared out of nowhere and he was saying some strange things to the girl. He said he wanted her for so long and he didn't have the intentions to kill her. He mentioned something about his daughter. And then Voldemort did....he...he did...he raped her!!  
  
Sirius, do you know anything of this? Cause I sure don't and I get the feeling this isn't going to be a nice year. Please Sirius tell me. I wish I had a clue of what's going on. I should probably ask Dumbledore. Well, hope you and Buckbeak are OK.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Yeah. This was probably enough for Sirius to know. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote another letter this time for Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Just today my scar was burning worse than ever. I had a dream today, but I suggest it was a nightmare. I was in the Forbidden Forest with this familiar looking girl. She had the same exact green eyes like mine and she also had a scar in her forehead. I couldn't believe it but I was sure it was the same exact scar. The girl was crying and she was bleeding nonstop. She was lying on the dirt with her robes ripped. She kept saying my name and then something terrible happened.  
  
Voldemort appeared out of nowhere and he said many strange things to the girl. He said he didn't have the intentions to kill her and that he wanted her for so long. He also mentioned something about having a 'daughter'.  
  
I couldn't believe what happened next. Voldemort...he...he did.... he...he raped her!! The last thing I could remember was when the girl fainted. That's all. Professor, do you have any idea what these means? I hope you do. Well, thank you for your attention.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
P.S. Hope you and Fawkes are all right.  
  
Harry looked at his letter and he thought subtly that was pretty much ok for Dumbledore. He folded the two letters and walked towards Hedwig who was awake for some time now.  
  
"Huh, so you have been awake some time?" Harry smiled at his pet owl and stroked her head. She hooted delightfully at him.  
  
"I'm glad..."Harry murmured. He placed one piece of parchment in Hedwig's talons and the other one on her beak.  
  
"Give this letter to Sirius" Harry pointed the one parchment attached to Hedwig's legs. "And give this other one to Professor Dumbledore"  
  
Hedwig hooted in reply and she soared out the window and threw the sky.  
  
"Good luck, Hedwig..." Harry kept gazing at his owl. He sat down on his bed and looked around his room. He stood in front of his mirror. There was a clock next to it.  
  
6:45 AM.  
  
Harry Potter had changed a lot during these years. He was now sixteen and was now taller than ever. He stood in the brook of 6"1 feet. His hair was messier than usual and his clear green eyes held that hint of kindness. His scar was still vivid in his forehead and he wore glasses. What he hated the most about himself was he still was living with his Muggle relatives, the Dursleys.  
  
Harry walked to his small cot and he leaned down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'I wonder who that girl is?' Harry though bewildered.  
  
There was grunting noises and footsteps coming from the other room. This only meant one thing. The Dursley woke up for breakfast.  
  
"Oh shit! The Dursleys are now awake," Harry hissed hatefully. He got up and walked towards the door.  
  
Harry cursed under his breath.  
  
This was going to be another boring summer.  
  
**TBC  
  
~*~**~*~~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~  
  
Please Read and Review!! I know. This chapter is boring than the rest of the other ones!! Please don't flame me!!  
  
-Spectra Angel******


	7. Ecstatic Nightmare

**Bride of the Devil**

****

****

**Chapter 7: Ecstatic Nightmare**

The shiver ness of ecstasy was flowing through the air, as the young maiden lay in her bed, naked, covered in a thin silk sheet of her bed. She laid there motionless. 

She was divinely beautiful, like if no one had ever created such blindingly beauty before...only God. Her long black hair is spread on the pillows around her. Her green eyes no longer visible, as they are shrouded in darkness by her eyelids. 

Diana Potter was sleeping soundlessly until something was crawling near her. 

A boy, a handsome, gorgeous looking boy with dark tousled hair. His eyes were a deep beautiful green, his lips madly red with desire and he was as well, naked. His body was beyond beautiful. His muscles were visible and made any male tremble with fear...but would drive any female mad with lust. His torso was flat, but muscular and hairless. He was thin and extremely tall. 

He held a smirk on his face, which would tell you he sure had plans for tonight. He looked at the young girl on the bed...the young goddess...a fallen angel.

The boy looked down at her hungrily as if he had finally found his goddess...his angel...his wife. He licked his lips as he slowly raised his hand and brings it down the young girl's soft ebony hair, stroking it through the pillows. He brings it down to her neck...her small shoulders... and finally, her breasts. He cups them softly and squeezes them gently. The young girl winced in pain when the boy licked her breast roughly and bit her nipples tightly. 

She straightened up in her bed. Unaware that she was naked, the silky bed sheet falls down from her body, leaving her exposed. Her eyes widened, green emeralds shining through the night. 

"Oh...it's...it's you" Diana replied softly.

The boy leaned forwards and licked her eager lips. 

"Yes it is...Diana..." he whispered her name softly, yet deliciously. 

"What...what...what is it that you want?" Diana replied.

"You know what I want...Diana..."again the boy whispered against her lips.

Diana quivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "But...but...you know I can't"

"Of course you can...Diana dear" the boy placed his hand on her chin and tilted it forward for a kiss, soft and passionate. Diana closed her eyes…savoring the moment.

He pulled away and pushed he back gently on the bed as he stood on top of her. His cock was rock hard, swollen and erect. 

"I want you, beautiful Diana, I know you want me as well…don't deny it, my pretty one" Tom whispered between breaths. His breathing became fast and raged, as he got closer to the Divinely Diana. His cock was pressed on Diana's stomach as he tilted his whole body forward. He was mad with desire…as was Diana…but she did not want to show as she did not. 

She could feel Tom's hot, big cock pulsating against her stomach and she raised one of her delicate hands towards Tom's erection…she stroked it gently with her fingers to smooth the cock.

Tom moaned and bit Diana's neck, softly. Diana moaned as well. She kept her eyes on Tom, as well as him on her. 

"I've been waiting for this moment…my pretty one…so long" Tom pushed Diana back on the bed, his hand on one of her breasts. Diana couldn't help but to moan when Tom ran his sweaty palms over her chest and her stomach. He looked down at her lower region and smiled evilly.

"You're a lot more beautiful than my own daughter…" Tom replied calmly.

"What?" Diana replied back. She was unaware of what her lover had said, so the words just spit out of her mouth. She heard Tom chuckle.

"Nothing, my pretty one…just, nothing" 

He shifted a little when Diana began to panic. She knew what was to happen… a sort of pain. 

Tom poised his cock tip on Diana's virgin hole when she stood up and closed her legs instantaneously. 

"Tom…not yet…I'm sorry, but I feel so uncomfortable about this…I'm sorry…" her eyes were full of tears, trailing down her cheeks when Tom raised a hand and brushed them away.

"Oh, Diana…you poor and beautiful little girl…I love you so much I wouldn't dare to hurt you…you know that don't you?" he kissed her lips fully. 

All of the sudden Diana felt peaceful now…better and he let her lover suck on one of her breasts, as he squeezed the other one with his hand. She lay down again and could hear Tom's soft chuckle and feel his delicate touches.

He parted her legs gently and she could feel him slowly positioning himself between them.

"This will be an unforgettable nigh…beautiful one…" Diana smiled, eyes still closed. 

Before Tom could enter himself inside her virgin hole, he murmured some words and a lubricant bottle was now on his hands. He untapped it and put some liquid in his palms, rubbing them gently. 

He rubbed it in his rock hard cock then he placed it in the table next to the bed. 

Diana was still calm, her breathing even. She did not know how much she would suffer.

As Tom entered her slowly and gently, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tom immediately slapped a hand over he mouth telling her the pain would be gone and the pleasure would emerge soon. Then Diana whimpered and her sea of tears began again.

Tom rocked himself back and forth and moaned loudly when he bounced his cock against her cervix. Meanwhile Diana grabbed the bed sheets for support and trembled horribly.

After a few minutes, Tom was able to find her sensitive spot and a moan escaped her lips. The pain indeed was fading… and the pleasure was now emerging.

Tom smiled and bent down and kissed Diana's lips. "See how it is, Diana…I wasn't lying…the pleasure is emerging…can you feel it, dear?"

The girl nodded and snaked her arms around Tom and the boy did it as well. He kissed her body fully…until something snapped wrong.

The pleasure and lust were collapsing down…and the pain and the sadness were upwards now. Diana was now whimpering and Tom just laughed as he kept rocking himself back and forth. 

Until her tears touched her lips and woke up from this ecstatic nightmare.

**A/N: What did you think, huh? Boring or amazing? Well, the other chapters will be longer…I hope…**

**-Spectra Angel**


	8. Diana Awakens

**Bride of the Devil**

****

****

**Chapter 8: Diana Awakens******

_Until her tears touched her lips and woke her up from this ecstatic nightmare._

_*************_

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!" Diana let out a high-pitched scream when she woke up from her nightmare. She stood up from her bed and was sweating like never before, as though she had run a marathon or something. Her hair was now messed up and her emerald eyes were wide and somewhat a little red. Tears still flowed down from her eyes.

"It was just another dream," she stated sadly. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked herself back and forth. "Just a dream…just a dream…just a dream…" she kept murmuring. 

All of the sudden the door to her room burst open and Diana shrieked and covered her face with her hands. 

"Adela…_hija mia_…what happened?" A soft female voice recalled. It was the young girl's mother.

"_Ama…eres tu_…" Diana replied, her voice still broken with so much fear and grief. 

"Oh, Adela…are you all right, _corazon?"_  Her mother replied in Spanish. Her mother looked sweaty and pale as she sat by the bedside of her daughter's bed. She wasn't alone though.

All of the sudden her father came accompanied by his nephews and nieces and other people. "Adela…what happened, _bonita_?"

Her father strode across the room and wrapped his arms around his daughter. She was trembling and she felt so cold. 

"Yes, _Papi…no te preocupes…_don't worry about me" Diana looked up at her father. 

Maria, Jose and Diana's other cousins were looking at her with grief, preoccupation and fear. "You OK, Adela?" Jose replied softly.

"Yeah, Jose…just had another nightmare…that's all…" Diana stated back. 

"Adela…that was the sixth time this week you keep having nightmares…" Maria replied and the rest of her cousins and aunts and uncles nodded. There had been a family reunion today, but Diana was too tired to even talk to her adopted family so she went to sleep early. "You know Adela…this is not very common…I think you should tell us what these nightmares are about…" 

"Yeah Adela, tell us…" a boy named Jesus, who was also Diana's cousin, replied. 

"I-I-I can't…I'm sorry…it's just to horrible…" Diana placed her hands on her face and her mother stroked her hair. 

"Adela…you have to tell us…I mean look at yourself, _mija_…you have dark circles over your eyes, your not concentrating in anything and you haven't eaten any food for the past six days…your getting really thin and I'm really getting preoccupied, _linda_!" her mother protested angrily.

"I'm sorry, but…I can only tell you that someone's…someone's…after me…I think…" Diana replied miserably.

"Adela…I might help you…there's a Mexican herb that can probably help you with these nightmares…if that's okay with you, _preciosa"_ Diana's aunt named Ada replied kindly.

Diana's family looked at her preoccupied, but still they gave her a comforting smile. "Okay, _Tia Ada…_okay…" she got up and straightened herself up. 

"Adela…I think you should come with us and party…so you can relax a bit…" her mother stated. 

"Ummm…okay…thanks, _Ama y Apa" she_ headed towards the restroom, but still she could hear the whispers of sadness behind her back.

Maybe Diana was loosing her mind over this…but she really didn't know what that nightmare was really about…and how important it could be.

**&**&*&**&***&*&***&*&**

As Diana headed towards the restroom, she could still hear the voices of her mysterious lover in her head. His soft sweet voice and his laughter. 

What she didn't understand was why did the boy of her dreams called her 'Diana'? She knew perfectly well that her name was Adela Ramirez, the all time Mexican American girl. Did the boy of her dreams mistaken her from another girl? 

But…she wasn't really Adela Ramirez Ripoll. She was adopted…and she wasn't sure if she was Latin American at all. What if she was born in a different country…with different parents…a different family? What if her real name WAS Diana?

But…Diana who? The gorgeous boy of her dreams hadn't mentioned her the last name. God, she wished she had a clue. She turned on the tabs from the sink and spilled water over her face. She was extremely exhausted. 

Her whole body hurt like hell, including her middle region. Was that dream for real or not? 

She looked herself in the mirror and noticed that she had looked like never before. She was beyond pale, her lips were so red and her eyes no longer held that beautiful color. She placed her hand on her stomach and noticed that she was thinner than ever. 

But she didn't care about her features right now. She wondered about the boy in her dreams and about her past as well. 

She wished her parents knew something more about her childhood, but all they could say was that they found her in front of their door. Where did she REALLY come from? So many questions imploring to be answered any minute. 

Yet…she would never know. Her parent's were pretty sure her real parents were dead. But that doesn't mean that they were dead. There was no letter saying that they died…just a scar that came along her forehead. She sighed in bitter defeat. 

Somehow the dreams that she had made her very exciting. She wanted to know who those people that were screaming were…and the person that murdered them. 

Yet the nightmare she had right now…kept her in thought. She was being seduced by a boy she had never seen before in her life. 

Such a sexy British accent he had, Diana thought. Once again she rinsed her face with water and looked herself in the mirror. 

"Adela! You okay, _mija…_dinner's ready!" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay! Thanks, _Ama!" _ Diana replied back.

With one last look on the mirror she felt sexual desire running through her body…she wanted to dream again about that gorgeous boy…to experience the pain and pleasure…

She headed towards the door and into the living…unaware that her day will soon come…

**TBC**

**A/N: Hmmmm…many people wonder where Jessica is…why don't you people read the story over again and then you'll know!!**

**Please Read and Review!! By the way Mistress Potter says she's grateful for all the wonderful reviews on her stories! Kisses!! ^__' **

**-Spectra Angel**


	9. Jessica Awakens

Bride of the Devil  
  
By Spectra Angel  
  
  
A/N: You might be disturbed by this chapter…it contains incest. ^___'

  
~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*

**** Jessica Awakens ****

Jessica had never been in such a dark and cold place. There was a putrid smell in the room and could not discern it. Yet she realized her eyes were closed and she was placed on comforting furniture…a bed.

 She opened her eyes slowly and saw that the room in which she was in was somewhat very comfortable. She was laying on black satin sheets and blood red pillows. The walls were of marble gray and a huge skull hung among it. A skull with a snake protruding in it. 

Strange. Like if she had seen it somewhere, yet she couldn't put her finger in it. She looked around her surroundings and everything was marvelous until her eyes were set on something very horrible. Red eyes. Exactly like a snake.

It was floating among the darkness. Jessica shrieked horribly and she crouched herself in corner.

"Ahhhhhhh…seems you have woken up, daughter Jessica…" a high-pitched voiced rung across the room. Jessica could feel the room tremble and her heart caught up in her chest. 

Never in her life had she ever heard such a horrifying sound…

"Wh-wh-whose there?" Jessica replied softly. All of the sudden a man appeared out of nowhere. It was the midget that abducted Jessica. 

Jessica still remembered the man but she didn't remember what the man did to her. The man bowed to the darkness on the corner of the room.

"My Lord…" 

"You did well, Wormtail…perhaps I shouldn't feed you to Nagini after all…" there was that high-pitched voice again. The man named Wormtail shuddered terribly.

'What are they talking about? And what the fuck is that in the corner? It's so fuckin' creepy!' Jessica thought.

"Jessica…" the high-pitched voice hissed her name.

"What do you want? And what are you?" Jessica replied through clenched teeth. She found the courage to stand up.

"You should not say that if I were you…" the man named Wormtail replied calmly. 

"Oh really…why not?" Jessica replied sarcastically. She folded her arms over her chest. She sure did look pretty even when she was mad.

"Because she's your father…" 

"**WHA-WHA-WHAT**!!!!!!!!" Jessica shrieked. Suddenly something emerged from the shadows and an extremely tall man with a snake features appeared. He contained a smirk over its face. 

If Jessica had the urge to cry out she would of screamed at the very top of her lungs and all the glasses over the castle would of shattered into pieces. But no sound came out, but the color from her face had drained and she looked as pale as a horse and as cold as ice.

She had never seen something so freaky before in her life…just on the horror movies she went to see with her girlfriends and her ex-boyfriends.

(A/N: To those who don't know what I mean by girlfriends; it doesn't mean that Jessica was a lesbian or a bi. It just means that her friends were girls…nothing sexual about it)

But still this wasn't possible at all. The man was very pale and extremely thin as well. His fingers were like spiders and he wore fascinating black robes. Still it was his eyes that scared the shit out of Jessica. 

"Oh my God…" she whispered. She placed her hand on her chest and began breathing hard. 

"Jessica Marvela Riddle…you look so older now…and pretty as well" he approached the girl whose eyes looked like they were going to come out. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek gently trailing down to her shoulders. "You've grown so much this years and your so has your beauty…I couldn't be more prouder…"

His cold touch made her snap out of it and she shifted away from it.

"What in the world are you?" Jessica whispered angrily.

"Why Jessica…I'm your father…Lord Voldemort…otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle…I'm a wizard, as well you're a witch" he chuckled softly and approached her once again his hand on her face. 

"I don't know what your talking about, but you must have the wrong girl…I-I'm not Jessica Riddle…I'm Erika Smith…and I'm definitely not a witch" she managed to reply. This man must be crazy or something.

"No…no your not…your Jessica Riddle…my daughter, my blood, my witch…I can feel your power coming out of you…yes strong dark magic it is, my dear daughter…"

"What?" Jessica somehow was not afraid of this thing…this man anymore. She felt like if she had seen him before. 

"You are my daughter…and a witch…and to prove you that magic is no joke, here's a little demonstration to you, daughter of mine…" the serpentine man replied. He released his wand from his confines and pointed the wand at the man named Wormtail.

"Crucio!" he cried. Suddenly there was a strange red light emerging out of the tip of her father's wand and it was speeding towards Wormtail. It struck him and he let out a painful scream as he was being tortured. He was sprawled on the floor and blood was coming out of his forehead. 

The Dark Lord then subdued the curse and Wormtail was on the floor, whimpering for his life. Jessica's eyes widened…she had never seen something so scary…yet amazing before in her life.

She looked at the man that claimed to be her father…how could she doubt him. She showed him real magic after all. But still she was doubtful.

"Ahhhhh…I sense you still don't believe me then…let's see then…ahhh yes, I know you have dreams of me, Jessica"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What do you always hear every time you sleep…every time you dream" the Dark Lord leaned down and lowered his face to his daughter's "you always hear my voice, don't you Jessica?" he hissed.

'Oh my God' Jessica thought. Of course…the dreams she had was always a voice…a strange hissing voice…much like this man's. 

"Yeah…your voice…but how do you know…" 

"I'm the Dark Lord, Jessica…I can do even the most impossible of all things…and you might achieve this as well, and since you carry my blood as well as Salazar Slytherin's that's why you can talk to snakes don't you?"

Jessica gasped. How did he know? She looked back at the tall slender man. She can't doubt him anymore. This was real…everything was real. 

'Oh my god…my REAL family…I'm a REAL witch after all…' Jessica nodded and the Dark Lord smiled.

"See how I'm right, Jessica…I am your father, and now that I have you I must claim you so you must stand by my side…" Voldemort grabbed his wand again and pointed it at Jessica.

"Hey! What are you doing! I'm your daughter! Put that away!" She cried. Was his father going to kill her?

"Now my dear girl…I'm not going to kill you…I just want you to see a little demonstration of where you belong, and to whom…Wormtail, grab the girl for me…" Voldemort hissed to the man on the floor. In a few seconds the other man was on his feet and he approached the girl.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch me!" Jessica yelled to the little man.

"Now, now, Jessica…be a good girl for now and don't move…this might hurt a little bit…" Voldemort replied softly.

Wormtail grabbed Jessica by her arm with his silver hand and she struggled, but the silver hand was sturdier than of the young girl. Voldemort smiled indulgently at her, his wand pointed in her arm. 

"This won't hurt Jessica…I promise…now relax…"

"Wha-wh-" But before Jessica could finish her sentence Voldemort murmured some unknown words to her and an extreme pain shrouded her whole body.

"EXPA ENGRAVIO MOSMORDRE!" a bright black light emerged out of Voldemort's wand and struck Jessica's arm hard. She screamed and tears stung her eyes. Voldemort simply laughed.

Then suddenly she felt no pain at all. She opened her eyes and the black light was now gone. But something caught her eye.

Smoke. As if something had burned. She noticed her arm and there was something odd about it. 

Something carved…or tattooed. A white skull with a white snake protruded in it. It was amazing. 

"This Jessica, is the symbol of where you belong and to whom…this epitomes you…I'm your Master as well as your father…" Voldemort smiled softly his scarlet red eyes tinged with amusement. 

"Yes, Father" Jessica replied, her voice held a tinge of fearfulness. Wormtail had let go of her arm and she rubbed her arm softly.

"Good Jessica…" he leaned forward and captured Jessica's lips in a searing kiss. She didn't even break off for she enjoyed the kiss. 

This was the best kiss she ever had. Even better than the ones her boyfriends gave her. His father pulled away and looked at Wormtail.

"Wormtail…go and show Jessica's new room, her clothes and the new items she will be needing for her new lessons…" Wormtail nodded and left the room. He waited outside for Jessica.

"Now Jessica…you must know what magic really is…and why is it used for…you shall be the one who proves me you are worth for me…you will unleash your power and help me those who are against me…you shall lead me to victory…" Jessica nodded and Voldemort laughed.

He leaned once again and kissed his daughter this time deeper and more roughly. His daughter moaned against him and he trailed his hands down to her body and he cupped her ass hard. Then he trailed his hands upwards and rested on her stomach where he rubbed it in a circle. He could feel Jessica chuckle against the kiss.

Then his hands made their way to her breast where he cupped them and squeezed them roughly too. But Jessica felt no pain…just pleasure.

He broke away from the kiss and looked down at her. "You must go now…Wormtail will show you your room, and he will explain about today's assignment…now go…"

"Yes, Father…" she gave him one quick kiss in the lips and left the room, rocking her ass back and forth in a sexual way and giving her father a sensual look.

"Bye, Daddy…" she replied sarcastically. She closed the door and followed Wormtail to her new room. 

Voldemort chuckled silently. What a girl she is, he thought. Yet she isn't what I'm looking for…I know that other girl must be alive…she has to be…I can sense her strong and strange power…

He headed out of the room and into his private chambers in which he would have a huge surprise for his daughter, his servants and the rest of the world… 

TBC 

A/N: Yes, Voldemort has a surprise for the world… and you'll know soon. It will be exciting!!

I know it's disgusting what Voldemort did to his daughter…but that's just how it is…

Please Read and Review!!

-Spectra Angel


End file.
